Theoland
Theoland is the biggest planet in the Theoland Galaxy and is the most populated planet as well. Cities There are over 10,000 cities an towns on Theoland. These are the biggest and most populated: #The Great Capital #Monkeyville #Starmon #Fudgeton #Glamtow Species Many people call Theoland their home. These are the most common species you would find all of Theoland. #Humans #Monkeys #Elephants #Clones #Sand People #Wookies History Ancient Times 'Creation' Theoland formed in 1,134,292,929 AN when King Theo created the galaxy. 'Creation of Bebe land, Sandy land and Fishville' The three moons of Theoland were created in 1,134,286,945 AN when a meter hit Theoland breaking of land chunks which got stuck floating around Theoland. The moons were first named, The Moon of Theoland (Bebe land), Moonfus (Sandy land) and Minimoon (Fishvile) they were renamed in 1 ABU after King Theo's two sons and pet. 'Creation of the Continents' During the ancient times all the continents were connected, when a massive earthquake struck the planet in 1,116,056,528 AN all the continents seperated. 'Heat Wave' The heat wave struck Theoland in 1,092,273,003 AN setting Forest Island on fire. The fire lasted 10 years and the over 70% of the monkey people died. The sand people living on The Isle of Sand had to stay underground to keep cool due to the temperature reaching 120oC. 'Human settlements' The first humans arrived on Theoland in 148,295 AN and created their first settlement which is now The Great Capital. Humans were fighting for land in The Isle of Sand against the sand people. Little did the humans know the planet was home to over 50 intelligent species. 'The first great war of Theoland' The first great war of Theoland started in 148,273 AN. The war started when the element trio wanted to take over Theoland. The war lasted 10 years and over half of the humans on Theoland died fighting. The Humans won the war and King Theo banished the trio to planets around the galaxy. 'The first king of the monkeys' The first king of the monkeys was King Ceasar who was elected king in 500 AN. He was king for 30 years. He was murdered in 470 AN by a bounty hunter. The Classical Era 'The senate of Theoland' The Senate was created in 4903 BBU, three years after the Ollieland senate was created. 'The Sand War' The sand war started in 4845 BBU when the humans wanted to take over the Isle of Sand. The war was the biggest war against the sand people. Because the humans were not able to cope with the immense heat of 50oC the sand people won the war. The war lasted 10 years. 'The Eruption of Verstowa' Verstowa was a large volcano on the Isle of Punc. The volcano erupted in 4814 BBU destorying the chain of islands and covering half of Theoland in smoke. 'The Creation of JJ' JJ is a continent 70 miles north of The Big T. JJ was created in 4814, when Verstowa erupted rocks an ash went flying into the air. Where JJ is was only 2 miles away from the volcano so all the dust, sand and rocks created the continent. 'Destruction of The Munna' Munna was the last moon that formed, it formed in 1,003,164,628 AN was destroyed by a meteor.The meteor was on course for Theoland but The Munna got in the way and was destroyed in 4742 BBU. 'The Second great war' of Theoland The war started in 4723 BBU after an passing alien ship attacked the villager of Lakeshore. The Theoland Senate were sent a message by the leader of the pirate alien leader Barry the blowing stuff up. He wanted Theoland to surrender to him or he will destroy the planet. Theoland didn't surrender and were in a war that lasted 13 years. Due to the pirates haveing many species of people on their ship only the humans and elephants were in the war. The war ended in 4710 BBU when the pirate leader attacked King Theo. The pirate leader held one of the 4 forbidden sabers. He destoyed Theo's light saber and was about to kill the king when a wookie jedi named Labungatun jumped in front of the pirate's saber. Theo then found a sword on the wall and sliced Barry the blowing stuff up's head off. Continents Theoland has many continents which include: #The Big T #Forest Island #Bannanto #JJ #Isle of Sand #North Pole #South Pole Category:Theoland Category:Planets Category:Space Category:The Master Universe Category:Theoland Galaxy Category:Locations Category:Capital Planets Category:Big Planets Category:Inhabited Planets Category:Populated Planets Category:Large Planets Category:The Monarchy